В ожидании вечности
by Alena Emris
Summary: Квай-Гон называл ее прекрасной и не стареющей. Оби-Ван поражался ее силе, и при этом сомневался, был ли у нее световой меч - она никогда не использовала его. По мотивам комикса "Республика, 53". Мастер-джедай и пришелец из другого мира. Гет, бета Тесса


_И даже возле входа гробового_  
_Жизнь вновь, глядишь, нам кинет клич призывный._  
_И путь опять начнется непрерывный..._  
_Простись же, сердце, и окрепни снова._  
Г. Гессе

Его дыхание казалось легким, едва слышимым. Но, судя по тому, как вздымалась едва прикрытая легкой туникой грудь – он был взволнован. Неожиданный партнер ей представлялся нереальным, сказочным. Высшим существом, стоящим у последних врат. И даже его тонкие, талантливые губы вызывали в ней ощущение пьянящего омута, ведущего от жизни к смерти. И снова к жизни. И это не являлось преувеличением.  
Фэй была мастером-джедаем не один десяток лет и даже не одну их сотню. Сейчас же она самой себе казалась молодой девчонкой, вне времени и пространства сплетающейся в вечном танце с прекрасным юношей.  
Она умирала...

_Душный воздух химического завода наполнял легкие тлетворными испарениями. Жар от лавы, по которой медленно плыла платформа, держащая сооружение, опалял волосы, застилал глаза, проникал под одежду, иссушая кожу. Планета Куэта встречала команду джедаев непримиримой враждебностью._  
_Да, в самом начале пути они были командой. Пятеро опытнейших и стойких мастеров – Кнол Вен'Нари, Йон Антиллес, Нико Диаз, Оби-Ван Кеноби и она сама. Сейчас же их осталось только двое._  
_Когда мастер Кнол поглотила мощный огонь взрыва, у них появилась надежда. Когда двое других мастеров встали на пути сумасшедшей приспешницы сита и ее киборга-убийцы – надежда все еще жила. Даже сейчас она светилась в глазах Оби-Вана, когда он обратился к Фэй с вопросом: «Что делать?»_  
_И тогда она поняла, что ее время пришло. Она прочитала это в глазах джедая, в воздухе, неожиданно пронзившем ее мощной волной нематериального холода, в застывшем моменте, обострившем все ее чувства до боли и совершенства._  
_Фэй не жалела погибших, лишь чувствовала их страдания и облегчала момент слияния с Силой. Мастер-джедай невольно наблюдала этот процесс каждый раз, когда чья-то жизнь покидала тело. Словно огненный шар поднимался вверх, оставляя внизу осадок из мертвой плоти, слабостей и нечистых помыслов, и затем растворялся в золотом сиянии._  
_Жизнь для Фэй была высшей ценностью, потому что являлась самым невероятным чудом. И это понимание не изменялось никогда, даже несмотря на то, что сквозь нее саму Сила текла настолько мощным и безудержным потоком, что жизнь оставалась для женщины неизменной данностью. Фэй не старела._  
_А теперь все ее время свернулось в одно мгновение._

Почему в ее судьбе раньше не было этого? Ее любовь распространялась на всех с одинаковой силой. Ровно лилась, приводя в восхищение от причудливых проявлений жизни, в восторг – от нетленной красоты мироздания. Вызывая в душе сострадание ко всем, к любым жизненным формам вне зависимости от их разумности и враждебности. Они были связаны воедино как части великой ткани вселенной. Может быть, никогда еще Фэй не видела таких глаз – небесно-голубых, бездонных, озаренных предвечным светом? Или же никогда не слышала говора настолько мелодичного, что замирало сердце? Нет, правда заключалось в том, что Фэй ни в ком еще не чувствовала столь безудержный поток Силы, манифест жизни, что эхом откликался в самом центре ее существа. Этот поразительный юноша, неожиданно появившийся среди пламени взрывов, стал для нее первым среди равных.  
Фэй выдыхала в млеющем восторге, когда он губами касался заостренных кончиков ее ушей, слегка их покусывал и щекотал языком. Когда проводил пальцем по ее обнаженной спине, вычерчивая прямую линию по позвоночнику. Казалось, он знал в совершенстве, чего жаждало умирающее тело, ни разу за сотни лет жизни не ведавшее подобных ласк. Но еще лучше он понимал, к чему рвалась ее душа.  
Его светлые волосы падали ей на грудь, вызывая тихое томление. Эти нежные прикосновения сменялись легкими поглаживаниями тонких пальцев, а затем мягкостью и теплом губ.  
И совсем немного, один лишь шаг оставался до блаженства, слабый отблеск которого она всегда ощущала в Силе и в полной мере ожидала познать, слившись с ней. Но сейчас оно приходило через жизнь, которую вливал в свою неожиданную любовницу ее спаситель. Фэй не могла уже отказаться от этого блаженства. Но теперь перед ней стоял выбор – получить его через вечный покой смерти, возвращение в Силу, или же через безусловную любовь, вечный двигатель жизни. И мастер-джедай вдруг осознала, что не готова к выбору, хотя казалось, что он был сделан совсем недавно, когда...

_Черные полы одежды развевались мрачными всполохами, когда Асажж Вентресс со всех ног бежала к кораблю, унося с собой ту ценность, за которой джедаи отправились на Куэту, – пробирку с заветным антидотом. Миллионы жизней зависели от этой маленькой бутылочки – антидот был необходим, чтобы остановить химическое оружие, которое Конфедерация использовала на планете Охма-Д'ун и собиралась применить против войск Республики. Это могло положить конец войне – дройды оставались дееспособными, в то время как оружие поражало живые существа._  
_Вот что мы можем сделать, Оби-Ван... Фэй с помощью Силы настроилась на бегущую женщину, и та словно споткнулась о несуществующую преграду. Падая на колени, Асажж схватилась рукой за голову. Это был не классический майнд-трик – так глубоко слиться с Силой мог далеко не каждый джедай. Фэй в этот момент отождествлялась с другим живым существом настолько полно, что ей было подвластно все, практически все. Границ не существовало, они являлись лишь иллюзией, рожденной в уме, погрязшем в условностях. Все было связано воедино._  
– _Ты не джедай, девочка, – прошептала она. – Ты ничтожное существо, обуреваемое ненавистью и желчью._  
– _Я чувствую тебя у себя в голове, ты крадешь мои воспоминания, само мое имя! – слабеющими губами пробормотала Асажж. – Но я у тебя в сердце. И ты знаешь, что твое время подошло к концу..._  
_Сердце заныло, заболело – непривычное, забытое ощущение. Фэй давно не ощущала боль. Та вела на Темную сторону и в то же время являлась ориентиром на пути для существ низших, неразвитых..._  
_Столь полное отождествление сделало уязвимыми обеих. Так сильно Асажж была связана с Темной стороной, что ее мощная воля и ненависть пронзили чистое сердце._  
_Оби-Ван быстро склонился над распростертой противницей и забрал драгоценную пробирку. Фэй, приложив руку к груди, тихо и кратко объяснила Кеноби, что произошло. Но медлить было нельзя. _  
_Темная фигура появилась на языках пламени приближающегося взрыва. Киборг Дорж напал на джедаев быстро, стремительно. И пока Фэй поднималась на ноги, приходя в себя, в ее спину вонзились красные клинки глупой девочки, жаждущей стать ситом._  
_Но мастер-джедай нашла в себе силы отвлечься от ошеломляющих ощущений в теле и страшного понимания конца. В глазах темнело, но она слегка приподняла голову._  
_Оби-Ван крепко держался за выступ скалы, повиснув над смертоносной пропастью, а над ним возвышалась Асажж Вентресс, словно мантией окутанная безжалостной силой Темной стороны. Но как ни странно, приспешница сита и не думала убивать джедая. Надеялась ли она, что тот и так погибнет на медленно утопающем в лаве заводе? Или на то, что Кеноби присоединится к Конфедерации, чего, по ее словам, желал граф Дуку? Или же было что-то другое между этими людьми, нечто предопределенное, невидимая связь?_  
_Когда двое убийц взлетели на корабле, Фэй доползла до края пропасти и протянула руку джедаю, помогая ему выбраться наверх._  
– _Завод продолжает перемещаться и тонуть. И до земли уже пятьдесят метров, – тихо сказала она, встречаясь взглядом со светлыми глазами Оби-Вана._  
_В них читалось понимание. Но тем не менее он сказал:_  
– _Нам придется прыгать._  
– _Слишком далеко. Даже для тебя, – едва заметная улыбка тронула ее губы. – Но если я отдам тебе остатки своей силы..._  
_Выбор был сделан, и мир воцарился в душе Фэй._  
– _Нет! – В глазах Кеноби отразилась боль, что затопила его сердце._  
_Но Оби-Ван должен был жить. Мастер-джедай видела на нем печать светлого рока и ощущала значимость этого человека для будущего. Но даже окажись он рядовым членом Ордена... Была ли потеря чужой жизни для Фэй страшнее, чем потеря собственной?_  
_Ее рука прикоснулась к щеке Кеноби, нежно и успокаивающе._  
– _Слишком поздно. Ты спасешься. Ты будешь жить... А я присоединюсь к нашим братьям и сестрам... Наконец-то._  
_Ее губы дотронулись до лба джедая, и Фэй направила в него тот жизненный поток, что всегда являлся для нее неиссякаемым источником жизни. И в этот миг между ними установилась связь намного более тонкая и целостная, чем ранее с Асажж Вентресс. И тогда Фэй прочувствовала все глубины души Оби-Вана._  
_Ощущая, как жизнь покидает тело, женщина, прожившая сотни лет, но все еще молодая и красивая, на миг подумала, как прекрасна могла быть такая связь._

Если она знала, что такое чистота, то этот юноша являлся ее воплощением. И это было так удивительно и странно, потому что она видела – он отнял в бою не одну жизнь. Он был воином, сражающимся с оружием в руках, а она – миротворцем, приносящим покой в сердца враждующих.  
Но даже самые интимные движения в его исполнении казались воплощением невинности. Он был юностью мира, и в то же время хранил в себе столько мудрости, что Фэй терялась в бездне его глаз.  
Его губы прикасались к ее сквозным ранам, забирая с собой остатки боли. И спускались ниже, покрывая живот легкими поцелуями. Его язык играл со впадинкой пупка, а руки бережно и медленно освобождали ее тело от оставшейся одежды. Он зацеловал каждый пальчик ног и вновь стал перемещать губы, все выше и выше, пока не прикоснулся к самым чувствительным точкам ее тела. Фэй ощущала его в Силе, и физическое блаженство слилось с безудержным фейерверком его эмоций. Раньше она могла только догадываться, что можно было чувствовать так глубоко, так остро, ярко и надрывно. Глубокий стон был ответом на трепетные ласки, и возлюбленный вновь захватил ее губы в кружащем голову долгом поцелуе. Фэй дрожала от томления и жара там, где он ласкал ее мгновение назад. И повинуясь ее естественному порыву, он сделал движение к ней, в нее. Весь мир застыл, и в этот миг Фэй поняла суть связи. Каждое живое существо было изначально связано с вечной тканью мирозданья. Но в то же время, такая связь могла проявиться и между теми, чье сердце было чисто от зависти, обид и сожалений. Между теми, кто был способен открыть его и взглянуть в глаза другому, забыв об эго, о себе самом. Смерть представлялась ничтожной перед таким величием, и жизнь проявлялась блаженством в самой сути своей.  
– Не думай о смерти, – с улыбкой прошептал он. – Ты будешь жить, meleth nîn (_моя любовь_).

***

Легкий бриз освежал лицо, принося душе беспричинную радость. Морская гладь, слегка подернутая изгибами волн, радовала глаз насыщенными оттенками ультрамарина. Серебристая Гавань встречала путников красотой и покоем. Но ощущение завершенности светлой болью охватило их сердца. С ними уходила эпоха – в Средиземье не оставалось никого, чья память хранила бы события, связанные с Кольцом Всевластия.  
Леголас, едва заметно улыбаясь, посмотрел на гнома и хоббита. Сэм, казалось, даже прослезился, а Гимли патетично вздыхал. Как и предсказывала мудрая Галадриэль, море вошло в мечты эльфа, едва он увидел его. Безграничный простор, крики чаек, кристальная чистота воды наполняли сердце томлением и новыми желаниями. Принц Лихолесья отправлялся в Валинор. И он был счастлив.  
– Мы скоро встретимся с друзьями. Но некоторых уже не увидим никогда, – пробормотал гном, бросив мгновенный взгляд на своего друга.  
– Таков наш путь: находить и терять, – с легкой улыбкой заметил представитель звездного народа.  
Оставшиеся участники Братства Кольца взошли на причал, у которого их ждал серый корабль. Леголас поставил ногу на деревянный трап и оглянулся на берег.  
– Namárië, – неслышно прошептали губы эльфа прощание на древнем языке.  
И тут странный голос донесся до его слуха, словно запели деревья в родном лесу: «Lúron ammára sí, Laiqualasse. (_Лови момент, лучшее происходит сейчас, Леголас._ ) Все ли ты испытал здесь, что хотел, сын Трандуила?»  
Лишь на миг перед внутренним взором Леголаса мелькнул образ Арвен, Вечерней звезды, и короля Элессара, сплетенных в объятии. Ему самому подобные чувства были неведомы.  
Эльф поспешно отвернул голову к морю и запрыгнул на корабль, его взгляд застыл на водной глади. И только некоторое время спустя Леголас понял, что с морем происходило что-то непонятное и странное. Словно глаза Варды засияли сквозь толщу прозрачной воды. И в следующий миг этот свет стал нестерпимым, рассыпался на миллионы частиц, ослепляя, дезориентируя, застилая собой все вокруг.  
– Гимли, Сэм! – успел крикнуть эльф за мгновение до того, как волна, приобретя оттенок красного закатного солнца, обрушилась на него, увлекая в безжалостном водовороте.  
Будто две стихии – огненная и водная – закружили вокруг ошеломленного принца и погасили друг друга. Полностью шокированный, он обнаружил себя в совершенно другом месте, мрачном и незнакомом. Если когда-нибудь Леголас представлял себе самые отвратительные логова орков, то это было одним из них. Душный воздух, так сильно отличающийся от его родного Лихолесья, грязно-серые металлические конструкции, назначения которых он не понимал, давящее стальное небо без проблеска голубизны.  
Эльф быстро схватился за лук, готовясь к возможному нападению, но тут его взгляд упал на край обрыва, на то, что он в первый момент не заметил. На земле лежала девушка, и, подойдя ближе, он распознал в ней эльфийку – из-под прядей волос цвета темного золота проглядывали заостренные кончики ушей. Леголас быстро склонился над распростертым телом и вгляделся в незнакомое лицо – он никогда прежде не встречал ее. Она была невероятно красива – тонкой, манящей красотой, которая, словно неуловимый дурман самых прекрасных цветов, незаметно проникала в глубины сердец противоположного пола.  
– A Elbereth Gilthoniel... – только и мог выдохнуть пораженный эльф.  
Но тут другая мысль заставила его нахмуриться. На груди эльфийки зияли две страшные раны, и, казалось, она не дышала. Леголас быстро прикоснулся руками к поврежденному месту, стараясь передать ей живительную силу. Какой негодяй посмел поднять руку на такое удивительное создание? Она должна была жить! В неожиданном порыве принц наклонился к прекрасному лицу и осторожно дотронулся губами до ее губ. О Элберет, помоги!  
Леголас почувствовал вспышку жара во всем теле и отстранился от губ незнакомки. Ее веки дрогнули – и в следующий миг на него смотрели серые глаза, глубокие, с переливами разноцветных искорок.  
– Оби-Ван... Почему ты все еще здесь? – едва слышно прошептала эльфийка.  
– Mae govannen, heryn. Im Legolas Thranduilion (_Приветствую, госпожа. Я Леголас, сын Трандуила_), – представился принц.  
Одна лишь мысль преобладала у него в голове – неужели он попал в этот чудовищный мир ради спасения ее жизни?  
Незнакомка посмотрела на него непонимающим взглядом и едва слышно проговорила:  
– Где Оби-Ван? Он спасся? Кто вы?  
И эльф с удивлением заключил, что она не понимает синдарин.  
– Я Леголас, сын Трандуила из Лихолесья, – повторил он, сопровождая свои слова легкой, ободряющей улыбкой. – Я не знаю, как оказался здесь. Но кроме вас, моя госпожа, тут никого не было. Не бойтесь, я не причиню вам вред.  
Она долго смотрела ему в глаза, будто проникая в самую суть его существа, и, наконец, со вздохом сказала:  
– Я чувствую, с ним все в порядке. Но вы... почему вы остановили меня на полпути в Силу? Зачем вернули? Я все равно должна буду уйти...  
Леголас ощутил, как от этих слов его сердце вновь наполнилось печалью, которая, казалось, покинула его после того, как он увидел благословенные морские дали:  
– Не говорите так, госпожа.  
– Мое имя Фэй, – быстро вставила она, стараясь прервать его горячий протест, но он убежденно повторил:  
– Не говорите так, леди Фэй. Жизнь слишком прекрасна, чтобы отказываться от нее. А тем более – от дара бессмертия, поверьте мне, – заметив, как ее глаза удивленно расширились, эльф добавил: – Как мне отвезти вас к друзьям? Или найти Оби-Вана? Кто он, ваш супруг?  
Мимолетная улыбка тронула губы эльфийки, и ее взгляд впервые наполнился светом звезд.  
– Оби-Ван – джедай, член Ордена, как и я. Мы были вместе на важной миссии, – видимо, удивление отразилось на лице принца, потому что она добавила: – Джедаи бескорыстно служат Республике и помогают ее народам, используя свою чувствительность к Силе... Вы удивлены, но ведь вы тоже форсъюзер, не так ли? Иначе как бы вы могли меня вернуть? И мне почти не больно...  
Леголас невольно прикоснулся ладонью к ее ранам, вновь направляя ей жизненную силу, и в то же время, осмысливая слова новой знакомой и еще раз перебирая варианты объяснений происходящего. Но объяснение могло быть только одно, все то же, пугающее и неутешительное, – он таинственном образом оказался совсем в другом мире. Абсолютно другом. Хотя здесь тоже, по всей вероятности, жили эльфы, смертные и, возможно, другие существа – но принципы жизни, организации общества казались совсем иными.  
– Боюсь, я не понимаю вас, леди Фэй. Я эльф, как и вы. И у многих представителей нашей расы способности к целительству являются естественными. Равно как и все мы обладаем даром бессмертия.  
Теперь уже она была шокирована, он отчетливо читал это в ее прекрасных серых глазах.  
– Но я не бессмертная, – пробормотала эльфийка. – Я уже почти была за порогом. И моя раса называется по-другому.  
– Эльфы могут погибнуть от ран или умереть от горя, – пояснил Леголас, улыбнувшись с неприкрытой грустью. – Но иначе мы бессмертны. И поверьте мне, госпожа, я могу отличить своего сородича от смертного.  
Светло-серые и небесно-голубые глаза встретились, и в этот момент словно новая волна огня накрыла эльфийского принца. Но она не была такой пугающей: Леголас заглянул в душу Фэй, а она – в его. События их жизней, полных борьбы и радости, гармонии и поисков, предстали перед мысленным взором. И эльф вдруг осознал, что никто иной не смог бы понять его так полно и поразить его воображение, как она. Он не случайно оказался в этом несчастном мире. Совсем неслучайно.  
– Даже если это так, – задыхаясь от переполнявших сознание образов и эмоций, пробормотала Фэй, – идет война. Наш Орден ожидают тяжелые времена. Мы все ходим по лезвию ножа, мы на краю гибели. Я спасла уже много живых существ, и от вражеского огня, и от них самих. Мое время пришло.  
– Я понимаю, meleth nîn, – нежно прошептал он, сжимая ее ладонь. – Я участвовал в великой войне против темного лорда. Поначалу все казалось безнадежным – но мы победили. Ценой дружбы, преданности, отваги, самопожертвования... Но у каждого живого существа наступает момент истины, когда приходит пора честно признаться себе, что ты сделал на своем пути правильно, а в чем ошибся, – и пойти дальше. Ты сделала все, что могла. Никогда в жизни – а она у меня была намного дольше твоей, уж поверь мне – я не видел существа более милосердного, чем ты. Я не встречал elleth (_эльфийки_) более прекрасной, чем ты. Я не подозревал, что кто-то может быть столь бескорыстной и любящей, как ты. Так посмотри мне в глаза еще раз, и скажи, что я попал сюда не ради тебя.  
Ее ресницы дрогнули, и эльфийка встретила его взгляд, но лишь на миг. Леголас почувствовал, как измученное тело вновь пронзила боль. Его усилий оказалось недостаточно.  
– Есть воля Силы – никому не преодолеть ее потока, – выдохнула Фэй.  
Ее рука медленно поднялась и коснулась его светлых волос. Он накрыл ее ладонь своей и крепче прижал к щеке. Потому что в этот момент он вспомнил самый действенный способ передачи жизненных сил, которые были необходимы для исцеления. Но партнер должен был принять эту силу добровольно.  
– Поверь на миг, что ты пришла из другого мира, как и я сейчас, – с отчаяньем прошептал эльф. – И позволь мне спасти тебя. А потом мы найдем способ вернуться домой. Я не джедай, и иначе я умру от печали.  
Это был некрасивый шантаж, но Леголас был готов бросить вызов даже ее драгоценной Силе. Ему показалось, что улыбка слегка коснулась бледнеющих губ.  
– На одной из планет есть легенда о том, как принц целует спящую девушку, и та пробуждается от векового сна, – превозмогая мучительную боль, вдруг прошептала Фэй. – А ведь ты принц.  
– Я принц ушедшего народа, – устало улыбнулся он, сильнее прижимая ее руку. – Но я знаю способ спасти тебя. Позволь мне.  
Он припал губами к ее ладони, не отводя пронзительного взгляда от ее затуманенных болью глаз, и на миг ему показалось, что он увидел в них подтверждение. Фэй глубоко вздохнула, и ее глаза сомкнулись, а тело расслабилось. Она уходила опять.  
Нет, теперь он не мог позволить этому произойти. Леголас в отчаянье воззвал к Варде.  
И в следующий миг он принял решение. Склонившись над потерявшей сознание эльфикой, принц тихо прошептал:  
– Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad. (_Услышь мой голос, вернись к свету._ )  
_Сейчас, когда небо нависло над ними тяжелой ношей, воздух плавился от жары, а где-то в глубине плывущей конструкции слышались звуки падающих в лаву металлических частей – именно сейчас двум эльфам не было дела ни до чего, кроме них самих... Даже теряя голову, Леголас сохранял в совместном ритме то пьянящее чувство близости и связи, что установилось между ними так легко, стоило им увидеть суть друг друга. Эльф входил в возлюбленную мощно, настойчиво – и с такой же готовностью он передавал ей жизненную силу. Ее время не пришло и не придет никогда. Это был древний способ передачи Силы, мало кем используемый, но верный. Он не всегда помогал, но в данном случае Леголас не сомневался в результате. Фэй отвечала ему слишком охотно, с вдохновением и готовностью, чтобы можно было представить что-то иное. Его любимая всю жизнь думала о других, теперь пришла ее очередь. _  
_Губы Леголаса ласкали острый кончик уха, бесконечно усиливая ее жажду. Его движения становились все глубже и сильнее, и он ощущал двойное блаженство, потому что чувствовал то же, что и она. И принц был рад, что, поглощенная делами Ордена, Фэй дождалась его, что именно он смог показать ей в первый раз такое наслаждение. Настолько сильное, что эльфийка не могла сделать иного выбора – жить. Их руки то горячечно ласкали партнера, то соединялись в крепком сжатии ладоней. Их стоны им самим казались лучше самой завораживающей песни. Их губы раскраснелись от поцелуев. Еще сильнее, еще глубже – весь мир сфокусировался в этом ритме. Эльфу хотелось стать еще ближе к ней, еще ярче ощущать желанное тело под собой, еще полнее насладится ее отзывчивостью. И потому его движения приобретали еще большую силу и пыл. И когда два тела подошли к финальной точке удовольствия, Леголас и Фэй забыли все на свете, кроме самого чувства бытия и ошеломительной близости другого..._  
_Изумленные возгласы Сэма, восклицания и смешки гнома проявились где-то на периферии сознания, когда Леголас ощутил, что они с Фэй лежат на другой поверхности, такой же твердой, но другой. Легкие покачивания, которые эльф отнес к последствиям эйфории, неожиданно сложились со знакомыми голосами и высветили в мозгу целостную картину._  
_Они вернулись в его родной мир и вновь плыли в обитель эльфов, в Валинор! Но теперь Леголас мог спокойно смотреть на исчезающий памятный берег._  
_Эльф плотнее прикрыл плащом их все еще сплетенные тела и теснее прижал к себе возлюбленную. Фэй смотрела на него и только на него, лишь на миг ее ясные глаза задержались на потрясенных лицах двух других путешественников, на корабельных снастях, на бескрайней морской дали._  
_И Леголас, улыбаясь ей, прекрасно знал, о чем она думала в этот момент. Стань совершенным сам. И тогда совершенство само проявится в твоей жизни._


End file.
